marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Strider Hiryu
Strider Hiryu makes a return in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and is also the only Veteran announced for UMvC3 so far. Backstory Hiryu is a special agent known as a Strider. Striders are an elite team of ninja mercenaries, and one of the world's most influential secret maneuvering groups, having existed since the feudal era of Japan. Striders are a secret organization specializing in kidnapping, assassination, demolition, and other types of missions that they have performed throughout history in service of the greater good. Hiryu is one of the most skilled Striders, obtaining the high rank of Special A-Class at a young age. Little is known about him besides the fact he is the Striders' best assassin. In the year 2042, an evil alien supergenius by the name of Grandmaster Meio appeared and, in five years time, had taken over the nations of Earth, and exerts control over the human race with an iron fist and powerful militia. Having uncovered the secrets of life in the Amazon, Meio plans to construct his super city, the Third Moon, and cause a mass extinction event on Earth, seeing it as nothing more than his own plaything, and creating his own lifeforms to populate his new world. In 2048, A resistance force comes to the Striders to stop Meio's diabolical plans. Hiryu is tasked to take down Meio and his machinations. Appearance Strider Hiryu wears what is thought to be a Strider's traditional uniform. He has a large, red scarf wrapped around his mouth and extending to his back, almost acting as a cape. He wears a blue, sleeveless suit, with the shirt and pants seperated by a large red sash and a loose-fitting, white belt. His ankles and wrists are wrapped in white cloth, and he wears blue sandals. Powers and Abilities Strider Hiryu's skills are varied, but powerful: *Possesses sword of plasma energy, called "Cypher" *Acrobatic skill *Teleportation *Ability to duplicate himself *Summoning of robotic animals Personality Stider Hiryu is silent and stoic. He rarely speaks, unless he has to, adding to his mysterious personality. Of course, Hiryu speaks more often in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 to allow for Special Conversations. Hiryu's main goal is to serve the Striders in protecting the world, and seems to have few interests outside of that. Gameplay Normal Moves *'Ame-No-Murakumo:' Strider rushes forward and slashes his sword. *'Excalibur:' Strider dashes through the air. *'Gram:' Strider teleports, and three duplicates of him all pinpoint and drop onto a certain spot, damaging any opponents in their way. *'Vajira:' Strider sends forth a robotic panther, which runs across the screen. Assist Attacks *'α(Ground): Ame-No-Murakumo' *'β(Projectile): Gram' *'γ(Expansion): Vajira' Hyper Combos Legion (Level 1): Strider summons a large number of his mechanical eagles and panthers, which dash across the screen. Compared to the previous versions, it cover slightly more vertical range. Ragnarok (Level 3): Strider dashes forward and grabs the opponent and combos them using multi-images of himself. This was originally Level 1 in the previous games. The dash is faster than in the previous versions, as well the attack power. Ourboros (Level 3): Strider summons two satellites which revolve around him, and fire projectiles. This was originally Level 1 in the previous games, and the rings shoot faster and stronger than the previous. Trivia *Hiryu was one of the first four characters to be confirmed for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, alongside Ghost Rider, Firebrand, and Hawkeye. If character rivalries are still of concern, Hawkeye could be considered Hiryu's rival. Both already mastered their basic fighting style at a young age, Hiryu being the youngest Strider to reach Special A-Class, and Hawkeye learning his archery skills as a child working at a circus. Their personalities contrast greatly: Hiryu is quiet and stoic, while Hawkeye is loud and brash. *Strider was originally said to have been kept out of the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 due to legal troubles with his manga company, despite the massive fan demand for him. Nitsuma said that because of the fan demand, they decided to work something out with his manga company. *Hiryu is the only character that has a 2 Level 3 Hyper Combos. *A classic version of Strider Hiryu has been added as an alternate costume in the pre-order Amazon version of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, as part of the "New Age of Heroes" costume pack. *Strider Hiryu's rival is Hawkeye, as both are highly acrobatic warriors with an array of weapons. Hiryu has mechanical animals and ninja weapons that he uses in combat, and Hawkeye has a large amount of different arrows that affect the enemy in numerous ways. Trailer thumb|350px|left Artwork 15-Strider-Hiryu.png|Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Mvc2-strider-hiryu.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Sprites Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters